Parallel
by 14mlhecker
Summary: Kousagi and her "friends" have been thrown into a crazy adventure they can't be certain is dream or reality. Then appears a small candy-pink cat who tells them they are the new Senshi and it is now their mission to protect The Earth. Can they put away their differences and come together? Will it fall apart? And what's up with Chibiusa? Not even her plans are going how she wanted...
1. Chibiusa No Umi

**Prologue: **Sailor Moon

* * *

><p><em> Whenever I couldn't sleep Mama always told me<br>The story of an island country under the ocean  
>As if I were dreaming, as if I were dreaming<br>As I stared at your long eyelashes  
>I began to think of Mama's big big<br>Super fluffy bed..._

_But then the waves came, my room drifting into the night  
>The sea has turned as red as flames. I'm scared.<br>The waves have carried me to this deserted island garden  
>The night ocean is like a dark mirror. I'm scared...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon lifted her arms out in front of her above her with The Crystal shining brightly within her fingers. This was it! The final battle! If she fell there would be no one left to defend The Crystal City! Loud, OBNOXIOUS, laughter echoed all around her, and Sailor Moon closed her eyes more tightly as her heart called out to her friends and family who remained safe on the ground. "Everyone... I need you! Lend me your powers! Onegai!" Swirls of color energy shot upwards as her friends answered her, and they gave their powers to The Crystal. Sailor Moon's heart continued to send up her prayer towards The Moon up above, and the Crystal Palace underneath her. Once the magic had entered into The Crystal a loud chime sounded as they joined together as one and Sailor Moon's eyes opened with fierce determination.<em>

_"You cannot defeat me!" The villain towering over Sailor Moon told her, but Sailor Moon remained unafraid; the moon emblem on her forehead blinking with light as she poured out her own energy into The Crystal._

_"Moon Crystal Power!" She repeated as she held out the crystal and the enemy's blast tried to shoot her down from the sky. "Kiss!" The villain let out a painful scream and the blast on Sailor Moon's wings increased. She let out a surprised scream! Then... The light from The Crystal exploded! Filling the entire sky with its brilliant light, and those on the ground bellow held their breaths as they scanned the sky for any signs of Sailor Moon! But she and the villain were hidden and they couldn't see whether or not their beloved friend was winning her fierce battle!_

_The King stepped forward as he lifted his head to the sky and shouted after her: "Sailor Moon!" But there was no reply! Nothing but silence. Not a peep from either Sailor Moon nor the villain who had hurt them and the rest of their friends! All seemed lost! They remained looking towards the sky in fear as the light began to die away and above them lay the clear, blue sky they had begun to miss. The villain was gone! But... so was Sailor Moon..._

"NO!" Kousagi shouted loudly; interrupting the story, and her fingernails dug into Chibiusa's arm painfully. Chibiusa smile mischievously as she looked the four year old in the eyes. They were wide with fear and anticipation. Chibiusa paused in her story, and it proved too much for Kousagi to handle. "She can't be gone! Sailor Moon is not beatable!"

"Invincible." Chibiusa agreed with a nod and smile.

"Where did she go? Onee-chan!" Chibiusa tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes as Kousagi's anxiety over the story amused her. "She can't lose!"

"All hope seemed lost..." Chibiusa continued and Kousagi leaned forward as she held her breath. "But then all of a sudden The King saw something!"

"What?!" Kousagi demanded loudly, and Chibiusa put her finger to her lips.

"Shh... You'll wake up Mama and Papa." Chibiusa chided, but Kousagi was already too worked up.

"What did he see?" She begged in a hushed, worried whisper.

"A large, white, horse with beautiful feathered wings..." Chibiusa told her and Kousagi's eyes brightened with delight.

"The Dream Guardian! He's alive!" Kousagi cried triumphantly and she fell backwards onto the covers of the bed as she giggled. "The Dark Queen lost!" Chibiusa nodded as she smiled almost as brightly at Kousagi's happiness. Kousagi gasped as she sat up quickly. "But what about Sailor Moon?!"

"Ah." Chibiusa said with a sly grin. "The Dream Guardian landed and The King rushed forward. The Guardian's wings fell to the side and on his back..." Kousagi's small mind couldn't take the suspense!

"Onee-chan!"

"Sailor Moon lay hugging the horse's neck-" Kousagi squealed, and Chibiusa bent forward covering her mouth forcefully as the little girl giggled; her big sister helpless to prevent it. Chibiusa sighed as she sat back and watched Kousagi erupt with joy. There was no stopping it. If she woke up their parents it could not be helped. Kousagi attempted to calm herself down and then she looked up at Chibiusa expectantly.

"What happened next?!" Kousagi demanded. Chibiusa crossed her arms and she pretended to be annoyed.

"She keeps interrupting my story and then she demands to know what happens?" Kousagi's face fell into a pout.

"Onee-chan!" Chibiusa smiled again and then she wrapped her arms around Kousagi.

"The King took Sailor Moon in his arms with relief and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her." Kousagi let out another squeal, but this time Chibiusa covered her mouth in time and Kousagi began to kick at her to get free. "He was so happy- and after hugging her close-" Chibiusa continued to confine Kousagi on the bed as the little girl struggled to break free. "he pulled away and began to lean in to kiss her." Kousagi grimaced and Chibiusa kept her mouth covered. "They- EWW!" Chibiusa cried out angrily as Kousagi's tongue touched her hand and she pulled away as she kicked Kousagi to the side. "You sicko!"

"I'm not the one so intent on making every story end so soppy and with a kiss!"

"Well how would you end it?" Chibiusa demanded placing her fists on top of her hips. Kousagi paused a moment and she looked up towards the ceiling while she thought a moment. Chibiusa kept her arms wrapped around her as she waited for her answer.

"I'd have them all go inside and have a great big party!" Kousagi declared happily. "With lots of cakes, and ice cream, and cookies!" Chibiusa tightened her arms around Kousagi as she tried to confine the girl in annoyance.

"Well, its my story and I'll end it how I see fit!" Chibiusa told her. "Kissing is romantic! You're just too young to appreciate it!"

"But not young enough to appreciate a good snack!" Chibiusa let out what could have been a growl and she covered Kousagi's mouth again as she pressed her down upon the bed.

"You little-" The two girls froze in their awkward positions with a gasp as they both thought they heard something from down the hall. Chibiusa remained pinning Kousagi to the bed, and their eyes stayed glued to the doorway as they breathed as quietly as possible as if it would make up for their loudness earlier. Chibiusa began to inch off of Kousagi as their ears only picked up more silence and she sat down on the bed; the fear they had awoken their parents averted. The silence only lasted a moment though as both Kousagi and Chibiusa turned on each other and their glares met. "One day you'll appreciate the romance!" Chibiusa defended. Kousagi stuck out her tongue and touched the base of her eye.

"Bleh!" Kousagi chimed and Chibiusa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Chibi!" She reached out for her sister, but the girl ducked away from her.

"I'm not Chibi! You're the chibi! _Chibi Usagi_!" She ended loudly with emphasis. Chibiusa caught her and she muffled her again as they wrestled on the bed, upending Kousagi's covers. "Gahhhh..." Kousagi let out as she found herself fighting a loosing battle against her sister; a good seven years older then her. Kousagi broke free of Chibiusa's hold and she gasped for air as Chibiusa's eyes gleamed mischievously and she began to tickle her stomach. "No! No!" Kousagi let out, and Chibiusa stopped as she tried to hush her. Chibiusa released Kousagi and jumped down from her bed.

"Hopefully now we've learned our lesson!" Chibiusa declared in a loud whisper. Kousagi giggled and shook her head in defiance. Chibiusa's eyes narrowed and she threw the pillow that had fallen onto the ground into Kousagi's face.

"Oaf-"

"Go back to bed." Chibiusa ordered as she began to step towards her own bed at the other end of the room. Kousagi sat with the pillow in her lap and she watched Chibiusa pull back her covers. Placing the pillow down she fell back onto the bed and continued to watch Chibiusa. "We've got school in the morning, and I'm probably going to be late again waking up in the middle of the night like this!" Chibiusa complained. "Hmm... Maybe I should have Hotaru-chan begin to pick me up in the mornings." Kousagi played with her fingers as Chibiusa fell back onto her bed and sighed. "Goodnight... again." The light switched off and Kousagi sat in the darkness looking up at the ceiling.

"Onee-chan..." She whispered after a minute.

"Mmm?" Chibiusa moaned in reply from the darkness.

"How did it end?" Chibiusa was silent and Kousagi wondered if she had fallen asleep. "Did Sailor Moon save their future? Or was it gone for good?"

"What do you think?" Chibiusa asked. Kousagi shook her head, but Chibiusa couldn't see her.

"I think she did, but... I don't know..."

"Don't worry." Chibiusa said, and Kousagi could just hear the reassuring smile in her voice.

"The King and Sailor Moon combined their powers and revived everyone in the city! And The Dream Guardian returned to his own kingdom... to watch over all of your dreams. So, you see, you don't have to be afraid of those evil nightmares." Kousagi's eyes narrowed uncertainly. The nightmares had been really vivid, but ever since Chibiusa had begun the story a few weeks ago they had begun to fade away. "They are just The Dark Queen's illusions, and she is no match for those three... Sailor Moon, The King... and The Guardian."

"And you'll be here too, right? To scare the monsters away?" Kousagi whispered with her fingers curling tightly around the edge of her blanket.

"Hai..." Chibiusa answered after a short pause.

"Arigato... Chibiusa..." Kousagi said with her voice growing softer. Chibiusa lay staring up at the ceiling and her breathing remained steady. The stories her father and her had made up when she was little... The stories she now, in turn, had begun to tell to Kousagi, they always brought up so many childhood memories, and a warm nostalgic feeling in her heart. Sometimes they felt more like a real memory versus a game she used to play. It was silly really... Childish to think. Kousagi smiled suddenly and her eyes closed as she lowered her chin a bit. "I got you to say something sweet..." Kousagi boasted, and it kicked the silly thoughts away completely as it changed the tone in the room completely, and Chibiusa's face shattered from its dreamlike state and into a wicked smile. A few seconds later Kousagi found a stuffed animal landing on her face as Chibiusa whipped it with incredibly good aim across the darkened room. Kousagi's eyes opened in surprise, but then she giggled at having gotten an acceptable reaction from her sister. She curled her arms around the toy before turning over in her bed. Her eyes closed again and she began to struggle to find sleep again. Her thoughts flickered in and out as she continued to think about a Pegasus who would continue to guard her dreams through the night, and a Crystal City protected by a strong and faithful guardian... Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: This is a retelling of The Parallel Moon story along with what would happen afterwards. It is also the "half sequel", or really a continuation, I was talking about for another one of my stories. It exists within the same universe and timeline as the other one so the characters' actions are based off of the other story and certain things are the way they are because of that original story (Also, that's why there is always a song at the beginning of the chapters :). If you haven't read the original, but love Parallel Sailor Moon then you could still read this and understand ALMOST all of it with little to no problems. When we see Luna's and Pluto's thoughts and feelings though you might be a tad confused, but that will be a teeny, tiny, miniscule part of _this_ story. At least... that's the plan for now. It might change and explode into something crazy. Sorry in advance... Especially with Chibiusa's story. **Just think of it as an AU where the canon did actually happen, but... they just don't remember it. :O**

This story will be updated slower then you are used to if you read the original story. Since it was only originally a series of dabbles outlines by me to help figure out the actual sequel's bases and relationships (Coming in a few months... Not till this one is done). They then got intertwined into a story that actually makes some sense. Plus... I love Kousagi and wanted to work with her. You hardly ever get the chance to other then if you create an AU, and I try to stay to canon when I can. The original story paved the way for me to work with her. Yay! The story will focus on Kousagi and her group, and also Chibiusa's plotline instead of Usagi and the others.

How are their parents not woken up by this?! ;)

Original Story: Time Warp, Again.


	2. This Isn't My Idea

**Part I:** Kousagi

* * *

><p><em>We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her<em>  
><em>(Hey fellas, wait up!)<em>  
><em> (Quick, put on some speed!)<em>  
><em> When picking teams<em>  
><em> (Or friends!)<em>  
><em> I'd never choose her<em>  
><em>You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read<em>  
><em> This really isn't fair!<em>  
><em> We really couldn't care!<em>  
><em> [Guys], it's all or none!<em>  
><em>This is not my idea...<em>  
><em> This isn't my idea...<em>  
><em> Of fun!<em>

* * *

><p>Four years later...<p>

In the early morning...

In a certain dimension...

On a certain planet...

In a certain country...

In a certain city...

_**"WAAAAHHHH!"**_ The door to the bedroom slammed open and Usagi rushed in at high speeds. "Wake up! Wake up!" She cried. "You're going to be late!" Chibiusa flipped the page of her school book and her eyes continued to scan over its contents as her mother raced around behind her. Usagi stopped and she took a second look at Chibiusa. "You're up..." Usagi said in realization. Chibiusa nodded calmly.

"Some of us can listen to our alarm clocks." Chibiusa told her. Usagi's eyes narrowed and her mouth moved to the side in annoyance. "But someone else I know isn't up yet..." Usagi turned around and Kousagi's still figure laid sprawled over the bed.

"Oi! Kousagi!" Usagi cried rushing over to her bed and she began to shake her. "Wake up! Wake up! You're going to be late for school."

"Mmm..." Kousagi moaned rolling over. "Strawberries..."

"Kousagi!" Usagi shouted shaking her and Kousagi began to stir awake completely.

"Huh?" Kousagi moaned. Chibiusa stood up and grabbed hold of her school case.

"You better hurry up Chibi-" Kousagi bolted up into a sitting position.

"I'm not the one who is Chibi!" She cried out, and then she froze before turning towards the clock in horror. "I have to get ready!" She cried leaning over the side of her bed, but her foot got caught and she collapsed onto the ground face first.

"Are you alright?!" Usagi cried, but Kousagi was already getting up and rushing to get ready. Chibiusa sighed, but there was a small smile at the edge of her lips. She could remember a time when it had been Chibiusa who was the one rushing to get ready for school. Now was no longer the case. She was now at the top of her class. She was even giving Hotaru a run for her money. She may even be able to reach her goal... Maybe not this year, but the next?

"You won't forget the PTA, will you Usagi?" Chibiusa called out falling into her horrible habit of calling her mother by her given name. Usagi paid no attention to her and continued to call after Kousagi who was rushing back and forth getting ready. "Usagi..." Chibiusa repeated with her voice falling into an irritated growl.

"Right! Right!" Usagi called to her waiving her hand up and down assuredly. Chibiusa pressed her lips together uncertainly. She already knew how this panned out...

Usagi would forget, and miss it. Like she always did... But it could not be helped.

"I'm going now." Chibiusa called out to them as she turned towards the door. Kousagi tried to follow after her while she attempted to put on her final sock as she hopped towards the door. The sock slid underneath her and Kousagi let out a squeal as she slid forward. She collided with the bedroom doorframe.

"Owwwww..." Kousagi whined in a high-pitched voice as she rubbed her knee.

"Kousagi!" Usagi cried getting off of the bed and beginning to make her towards her. Kousagi looked up and smiled brightly after a moment. She released her knee and stood up quickly offering her mother a thumbs up.

"I'm all right!" She assured her. Usagi stopped in her rush, and watched Kousagi disappear around the corner. "See you after school!" Kousagi called back to her and Usagi glanced towards the clock. Kousagi would make it to school on time, and would even have a few minutes to spare in order to grab something to eat. Usagi sighed and fell back into Chibiusa's desk-chair. She tilted her head back as she breathed in heavily and closed her eyes. She hated mornings... Especially after a horrible night's sleep!

"Nyaaa..." Usagi's eyes opened and a smile grew on her face as she looked back towards the doorway with shimmering eyes.

"Good morning, Luna! Diana!"

* * *

><p>Kousagi wiped down the desk with a small smile as she hummed quietly to herself.<p>

"Hurry up, Kousagi!" Mina called from the doorway. "We got all our stuff done! You better hurry up!"

"We could just leave her." Rei complained under her breath. Mina kicked her leg softly, and Rei glared at her. "What?" She demanded. Her voice fell into an almost inaudiable whisper. "We're always stuck waiting for her." Kousagi looked up and her smile widened.

"I'm ready!" Kousagi cried happily wiping down the last desk and running towards them with the rag in hand. Clean up duty wasn't her favorite, but at least she didn't have to do it alone. Mina, Mako, Rei, and Ami stood together in the doorway watching her with mixtures of irritated, annoyed, and cross expressions. Kousagi threw the rag in the bin and raced towards them. "Where are we going today?" She asked. Rei crossed her arms and her scowl made her appear older in the face; almost the spitting image of her mother except for the soft silvery blue of her eyes. An attribute she took from her father.

"Wait..." Mako interrupted quickly. "Did anyone check on the rabbits after class?" Rei let out a loud moan. "We should at least check." Mako complained.

"Fine!" Rei said loudly. "Let's just get this over with!" She cried turning down the hall and towards the back of the hall and towards the staircase that lead to the rooftop; where the school's rabbit huts were located. Then she stopped and turned. "Well not all of us have to go up there." She reasoned. A smile began to curl up the side of her face. "Let's play for it." She said lifting her hand out in front of her. The other tree shared a glance and Kousagi was already happily putting her hand out in agreement.

"One! Two! Three!" Four sets of rocks remained together and a single pair of scissors lingered in the middle. Kousagi's face flushed red.

"Aah!" She cried in dismay at having been beaten. Rei smiled and pulled back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You better get going, Kousagi." She told her.

"You won't leave me behind will you?!" Kousagi called out as the other three began to walk away towards the door.

"Only if you hurry!" Mina called back. Kousagi gasped and she ran up the steps quickly. She opened the rooftop door a minute or two later and raced towards the two large huts. The groups of rabbits looked up at her with wiggling noses and she stared looked with dismay at their half filled waters and pellets. It would take two trips to do it all and they would surely leave her behind! Kousagi bit her lip and as many of the bottles as she could and raced back down the stairs. THREE trips later she was panting as she hooked up placed the last container of food down and one more ice bottle in the cage.

"There you go." She said, still smiling despite being out of breath. She sighed loudly and fell onto the floor as she tried to regain a smooth breathing pattern before racing to join the others at the school entrance. "That was too much work!" She cried out sadly. "I'm soo hungry now!" Kousagi remained sitting against the hut as she felt exhausted all of a sudden and very, very, tired. Her head began to fall forward and her eyes began to droop closed. _"I better hurry. They're waiting for me..."_ She thought, but her body wouldn't follow her instructions as she began to grow heavy with sleep.

* * *

><p>"That dumb Kousagi!" Rei said loudly as she walked back and forth as the others sat on the steps in front of the doorway waiting for her. Rei sat down beside Mako and tapped her fingers against her crossed arms. "She's taking forever on purpose!"<p>

"Maybe you should go find her." Mina suggested. Rei sighed and fell back onto the stairs and looked up towards the sky.

"Stop fussing. After we meet up with our parents we'll be free to ditch her." Ami said still staring at her book's pages. Rei nodded shortly. They were obligated to walk home from school with her, but afterwards it was fair play. They stayed there in the sunlight and Rei's irritated expression began to melt away as she began to feel a bit sleepy. She yawned and Mina turned away from her and back towards the school door.

"Do you think someone should go see what is taking her so long?" She asked. Mako followed her gaze and then shook her head.

"I'm sure she's fine." She said. They remained in silence again and

"Hey guys, where is Kousagi?" The four girls lifted their heads to see Chibiusa standing at the base of the stairs with Hotaru.

"Chibusa-senpai! Hotaru-senpai!" Ami cried out finally looking up from her pages. Chibiusa smiled brightly and she began to make her way up to them. "K-Kousagi is still up on the roof. She was checking on the rabbits."

"Ah." Chibiusa said in understanding. "She's dawdling as usual, I see." Ami nodded sharply. Chibiusa looked up at the roof and then she frowned looking down at her watch. "Someone should go see what is taking so long. She's going to squander all her free time before cooking class. How about one of you-" She looked up from her watch to see four balled hands raised out towards her, and Chibiusa pressed her lips together in annoyance as she sighed and held out her hand as well.

"One! Two! Three!"

* * *

><p><em>"Darkness..." <em>Kousagi's mind was pitch black and she drifted in and out of sleep aimlessly. _"Despair..." _A cold chill crawled up Kousagi's veins at the deep, distant, dream-like voice spoke subtly at the back of her mind. It was an intense feeling in her soul and her muscles began to grow tight as she continued to fall deeper into her sleep, into the strange voice's grasp, and into what was quickly turning into a nightmare. Everything was dark, but suddenly a white, pale hand was stretching out towards her with it's fingers curling upwards threateningly into a loose fist. _"My Revenge!"_

"Kousagi!" Kousagi's eyes snapped open and she jerked back into a sitting position. She had slouched forward in her sleep and as she sat up she hit her head against the rabbit hut.

"Ow!" She cried placing her hands at the back of her soar head. She looked up to see Chibiusa standing above her, and the small nightmare forgotten entirely!

"Sleeping on the job?" Chibiusa asked. Kousagi looked around her uncertainly trying to remember where she was. Her eyes widened and she straightened in surprise. She was still on the school rooftop... Kousagi gasped. The others! She stood up. "They already started. You may be able to catch them before they leave our parents' meeting." Chibiusa told her. Kousagi nodded and began to race away from her in an attempt to catch up to her so-called friends. Chibiusa sighed and her shoulders fell as she watched her go. Hotaru walked through the rooftop door right after Kousagi had disappeared. Hotaru offered her a small smile. "That girl..." Chibiusa vented with another heavy sigh. "When will she grow up, I wonder?" Chibiusa asked. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but she was serious.

"I'm sure she'll become more responsible as time goes by." Hotaru assured her. "Even you did."

"Was I ever that bad?" Chibiusa asked. Hotaru paused and looked upwards a moment as she thought.

"I don't think so." Hotaru admitted. "You were fairly immature, but you were always more mature then those around us. You just needed some structure." Chibiusa nodded slowly, but then she placed her arms on her hips as she remained staring vacantly at the roof Hotaru stood next to Chibiusa and they began to walk together.

"I had you to drag me along." Chibiusa mumbled. "And Papa's support. Also, even.. Mama's encouragement."

"And now look at where you're aiming." Hotaru said. She smiled and closed her eyes as she pointed upwards. "To get the highest score and seat in Japan just like Senpai did, and then begin your quest of world domination!" Chibiusa punched her playfully. "Okay, just of Japan." Chibiusa shook her head, but she was smiling softly as well. She did indeed plan to enter into politics at some point in her life; much to Rei's dismay.

"My point is, Kousagi needs to get herself in gear." Chibiusa commented.

"Don't worry. She's in third grade!" Hotaru reminded. "She'll turn out fine. Just stop worrying about it!"

"But she's really all alone." Chibiusa commented as they finally exited the school and began to walk down the street. "The others... Kousagi isn't having the same childhood as me. I had you and The Quartet." She said referring to the one group of sisters she and Hotaru usually hung out with after school. Everyone knew them as that. They were inseparable, and, at times, insufferable! They were the perfect foils for Hotaru's calm demeanor, but even at times Hotaru seemed to be no different then them. Unfortunately for Chibiusa's sanity. "She's alone. I don't think she has even one real friend. Those four don't count. Not by a long shot." Chibiusa complained. "They are no better then bullies. I wish..." Chibiusa trailed off and there was a soft pang at her heart. She knew how it felt to be alone... She paused as she thought that, and then closed her eyes sadly. No she really didn't, but she felt like she could somehow relate to it. Beside her Hotaru's face had become cold and distant as well. As if she were feeling the same thing. A sympathetic, relatable feeling towards Kousagi's situation. To be alone in the world, bullied, and not a friend to reach out to, but perhaps one. They had never experienced it... at least that they could remember... Hotaru suddenly looked up and smiled brightly.

"Kousagi will be fine! She's so bright and cheery! She'll find her way." Hotaru told her. Chibiusa looked up in surprise at Hotaru's sudden strength and bright attitude. "She's just like your mother." Chibiusa smiled despite herself, and then she wiped the smile off of her face as she pulled out the two sets of papers from her bag; fees for cram school and lunch programs along with a notice of missed PTA meetings.

"Is that really that much of a good thing?" Chibiusa wondered aloud. Hotaru's smile brightened and she nudged Chibiusa with her elbow.

"Yes." She said, and Chibiusa fought to suppress her own smile. Chibiusa tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she continued to walk.

"Mama is just too laid back!" Chibiusa forced herself to complain. "She has never-" She heard Hotaru giggle beside her and her eyes opened with a deep scowl. "What?" She demanded. Hotaru shrugged, but continued to smile as she walked past Chibiusa. "Well she is!" Chibiusa countered Hotaru's silent rebuttal.

"And you love her for it." Chibiusa crossed her arms and her eyes closed in annoyance. Hotaru had hit the pin on the head but she wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Talking on the phone all day, meeting every week, and having trivial conversations, man, do housewives do <em>anything<em> else?" The four girls continued to walk away from their mothers' table and deeper into the city. They had waited long enough for Kousagi.

"Those 5 are all adopted daughters-in-law." Mina complained. "Our fathers can never get their two-cents in when they are together." Mako nodded in agreement beside her.

"It's pathetic." Ami agreed.

"They call their weekly meeting "Sailor Muscles Meeting"." Rei said. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, now that we're free, what should we do?" Mina asked changing the subject. "Let's go to Tsuzuku Studios in Juban!" She cried. "Maybe we can catch a glimpse of one of the stars!"

"I wanna go to Shiybuya, and look at their displays! They just got in some new dresses!" Mako cried. Rei closed her eyes and lifted her chin proudly.

"I'm going home and taking a nap." She declared. Ami flipped the page of her book as she walked.

"I'm going to go to Jinbouchou to look at some new books." Ami said.

"There's a delicious new curry place in Jinbouchou! Kousagi votes for Jinbouchou!" The other four's eyes narrowed in annoyance and Rei let out a soft scoff. They turned back to face her in slight disbelief, but it seemed like they always had this problem.

"She's here..." Minako said in a hushed, annoyed and still disbelieving voice.

"Already eating something!" Rei and Ami cried at the same time noting her ice cream cone. She had gotten food, AND caught up with them?!

"The human digestive organ..." Mako stated.

"Let's go!" They called turning away from Kousagi and racing away. They had no obligation to stay with her now.

"HEY WAIT!" Kousagi cried lunging after them. "Don't leave me! Guy-" Kousagi tripped over the crack in the sidewalk and she fell forward. Her ice-cream cone slammed into the pavement and so did her elbows. "OW!" Kousagi cried, but after the initial shock she stared at her ice-cream in dismay. "WAAAHHH! My ice-cream!" The other four stopped and looked back at her with disgust.

"Ugh..." Rei began. "Why can't we just get rid of her?!"

"Our parents our friends... It can't be helped." Mina said resting her arm on Rei's shoulder. "We're stuck with her."

"Ami... Take us to Jinbouchou." Mako sighed giving in.

"Maybe we can ditch her at the curry place." Rei mumbled as Ami began to explode.

"No way! It costs too much to get there!" Ami complained. Mako looked back towards Kousagi with narrow eyes.

"And... Who will be in charge of taking care of her?" She asked. She looked back to see three sets of hands held out to her ready for battle. Mako lifted her hand to join. Kousagi sniffled and wiped away her tears as she remained sitting on the ground. A strange feeling crept up her back and she froze as her eyes scanned the side of the road.

"What is this-" Kousagi paused as her eyes meet another set of eyes a shade blue darker then her own. Kousagi gasped and fell backwards kicking her legs out in front of her as the cat stepped forward out of the bushes.

"Nya-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kousagi screamed and the other four turned sharply from their battle as the cat grabbed hold of Kousagi's foot and she let out another sharp cry. "Oh no!" Kousagi shouted. "A cat! A pink cat!" The other four's mouths opened in surprise.

"It really is pink!" Mina cried and the stepped closer to view it better. Ami stood wide-eyed as she played with her glasses a bit flustered.

"I-Isn't that against something?" She asked in concern.

"It's so small." Rei commented.

"It's soooo cyuuuttttteeeee!" Mako chimed brightly, her eyes lighting up and she pressed her hands against her cheeks.

"No! No! Get it off of me!" Kousagi demanded, and she tried to back away from the cat, but it clung to her still.

"Nyyyaaaaa..." Kousagi froze and looked behind her to see dozens of cats beginning to gather.

"AAHHHHH!" Kousagi scooted the other way again and the other four stood over her as she continued to flail helplessly. "They're everywhere!" Kousagi cried. The other four stood up straight and watched the gathering cats suspiciously.

"Wow, so many..." Mina commented.

"I wonder if this pink one belongs to any of them?" Ami wondered. Kousagi broke free of the small kitten and it sat on the cement looking up at her. Mina smiled mischievously and bent down to pick it up. She held it out to Kousagi who squirmed away.

"That's kind of funny." Mina commented. "I thought you had cats at your house, Kousagi. Don't tell me you're actually afraid of them?" Kousagi swatted at the cat in an attempt to stop Mina from putting it in her face. Mina pulled the cat to her chest and her twisted smile remained. "Kousagi, you can come with us." She told her. The others turned on her in surprise.

"What?!" Rei asked.

"Really?!" Kousagi asked perking up. Mina held out her balled hand and the other three did the same. Kousagi joined in readily.

"One! Two! Three!"

Kousagi's smile widened as she saw four sets of paper surrounding her one scissors.

"I did it!" She called with a high-pitched squeal. "I did it!" She said again jumping into the air. Mina continued to smile.

"Yes, and today is the day..." She lifted up her bag and Kousagi stopped jumping and blinked curiously. "The winner carries everyone's bags!" The four sets of bags cascaded down upon Kousagi and she let out a sharp breath as she staggered backwards. Once she had regained her balance she staggered forward. "And while you're at it..." Kousagi watched as the pink cat was held out in front of her.

"Eek!" She let out, but Mina wasn't down.

"You can bring this cat along as well." Mina finished. The cat clung to her face and Kousagi struggled to begin to walk forward with them. "Meet us at the parlor of the Bean-Jam shop in Shibuya!" Mina called back to her as the others raced forward.

"We'll go on ahead!" Rei called as well. Kousagi could see them racing away from her at top speeds.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled. "AMI! REI! MAKO! MINA!" The others disappeared around the corner and she slowed down with a pout. "Guys..." She finished with a whine. She sighed, but then she gasped; the cat still plastered to her face. "I just remembered! Cooking class is today! OH NO! I ate and ruined my main course." She let the cases fall to the ground and she ripped the cat off of her and set it on the ground with a furious scowl. "Ugh! The candy you eat at the dentist!" She cried. "The one they make you eat to help you practice brushing... This cat's fur looks just like it... I HATE IT!" She vented through gritted teeth. Her face lightened as she looked after the other four. "But..." She picked up the cat and it mewed in concern as Kousagi threw it ontop of her hair and she raced to pick up the cases. "The Bean-Jam shop's parfaits are sooo good!" She cried standing up and racing after the others. "I HAVE TO HAVE SOME!" A few minutes later of hard running she could see the others up ahead of her. "WAIT!" She called out and they turned towards her in genuine shock. "Don't leave me behind!" She cried. "Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina!"

"She chased us down!" Mako said in surprise for all of them.

"Are you serious?!" Rei asked.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LEAVING ME?! WAIT UP!"

"She must really love those parfaits..." Ami commented.

"Hurry!" Rei cried grabbing Ami by the arm and dragging her. "Let's get to the subway station!" The others ran with her.

"GUUUUYYYYSSSS!" Kousagi shouted. The four disappeared into the crowd and they continued to run forward.

"Hurry up!" Rei called. Mako slowed and she looked upwards as a cold chill swept over her in the wind.

_"What was that?"_ She thought.

"Mako, hurry!" Mako looked ahead of her and raced after the other three. It couldn't have been anything serious. The ran a bit further, but suddenly the people around them began to flinch in pain and shielded their eyes. The girls slowed to a walk and watched the other people in concern. "What's going on?" Suddenly Rei froze and she looked up towards the sky.

"Rei?" Mina asked, but then she felt it to, and she looked up towards the sky. The light in the sky erupted loudly into a bright flare and they shielded their eyes carefully. "What is that?!"

"Isn't it the sun?" Ami asked in fear.

"But it's making a noise!" Rei countered.

"A UFO?"

"A meteorite?"

"What-" The sound grew louder, and the four of them gasped in surprise as their bodies tingled unexpectedly.

_"I see it!"_ Ami thought.

_"I feel it!" _Rei thought.

_"I hear it!" _Mako gasped inwardly.

_"I smell it!" _Mina thought as a sickly scent filled her nose.

_"Something not of this planet..."_ The thought in unison. Their heads jerked back in more surprise and they stood back to back with wide eyes. _"I sense it!"_ Their minds reeled. _"Is the planet... in danger?!" _Rei snapped out of her trance first and she looked back behind them.

"Where is Kousagi?" She demanded and the others followed her lead; panic feeling their hearts.

_"WE HAVE TO HELP KOUSAGI!"_

* * *

><p>"Guuuyyyyysss!" Kousagi called out as she ran after them. "It's not fair..." She said sadly, with a few tears glistening in the back of her eyes. "You're all so mean..." She said continuing not to miss a step in her run.<p>

**_KYYYYUUUUIIIIIIIIII!_**

Kousagi gasped as she looked up towards the sky and the source of the sound. All around her were people yelling out in fear and pain. The sky exploded and Kousagi found herself thrown backwards with the cat digging it's nails into her head painfully. Kousagi's back hit the floor and the books flew up into the sky around her. Her entire world went black...

A few moments later she moaned and a voice was speaking to her as a slow falling sensation vaguely became noticeable to Kousagi.

"Forgive me..." A sweet, childlike voice spoke. "For having the same colour hair as the dental candy you hate so much."

"Uhh..." Kousagi moaned. The feeling became more certain and her eyes popped open with fear. A child's bright smile filled her entire vision. "Your hair is pink!" Kousagi said in surprise. The girl's smile disappeared. Out of all the things... Not her ears? Not her cat tail, or whiskers? Not the crescent moon marking on her forehead?

"Your hairs a shade of pink too..." The girl tried, but Kousagi's eyes were already darting around in panic.

"I- Wh- Wh- WHERE AM I?!" Kousagi screamed; her voice growing in extreme panic. She gasped and she looked at the cat in fear as she remembered the explosion from before. "Am I..." Her voice had constricted as her heart raced and her muscles tensed as she pressed her arms tightly around herself. "Dead?" She asked. The cat smiled brightly.

"Yes." She said and Kousagi's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as a scream began to rip through her. "That's right." Kousagi's blue eyes were as wide as they could go.

"IT CAN"T BE!" She screamed. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" The cat-girl cringed at Kousagi's screams and Kousagi's arms began to flail helplessly. "Take me back! Take me back!" She cried. "Mama! Papa!"

"I was just kidding!" The cat-girl tried desperately. "Just kidding!" She reassured, and Kousagi began to calm down as the cat-girl continued. "Is dying really that bad?" The girl asked. Kousagi nodded fiercely with a few tears in her eyes.

"Meada''s shrimp tempura!" She cried and the cat-girl did a double take.

"Wait, wha-"

"There are so many things left I haven't eaten!" Kousagi declared. The cat-girl remained smiling softly as Kousagi continued. "There are so many things..."

"What if I told you..." The cat interjected cutting her off. "I wanted you to transform and save the planet?" She asked. Kousagi froze and blinked a few times in surprise.

"So... Does this mean..." She leaned forward and grabbed hold of the cat-girl's hands while they remained nose to nose. "Have I finally been chosen?!" Kousagi asked earnestly. The cat-girl recoiled in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Papa says my tongue is one rarely seen in recent years: a poor eating tongue." Kousagi stated pointing towards her mouth and tongue. "And someday, I will be chosen and this tongue will save the world!" Kousagi declared, and the cat-girl's eyes narrowed as she sweat-dropped.

"That... will not save it." The cat-girl said in an uncertain voice. She wasn't sure what to say to that outrageous statement.

"Then..." Kousagi closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her chin as she turned away from the cat-girl. "I don't wanna do it." She said. "I don't like scary things, and..." Her eyes opened a bit and tears glistened at the edges of her eyes as she turned partially towards the girl. "I don't wanna be bullied anymore."

"If you transform something good will happen." Kousagi turned partially towards the cat-girl. "Mina, Rei, Mako, and Ami are your followers, Kouasgi." Kousagi blinked and her eyes began to dry as she stared at the cat-girl uncertainly. The girl's index finger rested on Kousagi's nose. "You are a princess, Kousagi." Kousagi pulled away. A princess? The cat-girl continued to smile at Kousagi. "Will you do it?" Kousagi smiled and she lunged forward grabbing the cat-girl's hands.

"I'll do it!" She cried happily, and the cat-girl was shocked by her sudden mood-swing.

"Uh, say, um: Parallel Moon Power, Make Up!" The cat-girl told her. Kousagi nodded and she backed up.

"Parallel Moon Power! Make Up!" She cried spreading her arms out to the side. There was suddenly a flash of light and the falling feeling escalated as she plummeted downward towards the city that was now somehow underneath her, and the cat-girl was gone with that dimension she had been in. "What?" She asked looking down at her legs and a short, pink skirt ruffled in the wind. There was a yellow bow on her chest with a bunny plushy in the center. _"A... A Sailor fuku?"_ She asked herself in disbelief. "NO WAY!" She screamed in panic as she continued to fall.

"Kousagi?!" Kousagi turned expecting to see the cat-girl again, but her eyes opened wider in surprise.

"Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina?!"

_"They're your followers..."_ Kousagi swallowed hard and she twisted her body towards the ground and she spread her arms out behind her as she felt power surge threw her and it began to slow her descent. The others followed her example after seeing her success. Kousagi smiled brightly.

"Starting today, I am a princess!" Kousagi cried finally believing it. "And we will save this world!" She stopped with a halt and the others found themselves hovering steadily beside her trying to catch their breathes.

"Wh-What is going on?!" Rei demanded pulling at her red skirt. A loud noise ripped through the sky and the girls turned towards it to see the ball of light growing bigger.

"There it is!" Kousagi shouted. "We have to get rid of it!"

"A- A fire ball?" Ami asked.

"No that's-" Mina began. "That's..." The light diminished and they could see their enemy clearly in front of them.

"A large head of rabbits?!" Rei cried out in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! That's not even-"

"Quick! What is the enemy of rabbits?" Mako screamed in panic as she pressed her hands against her temples. Ami shook her hands out to the side.

"I- I-"

"CATS!" Kousagi shouted, and the others looked at her.

"Huh?" A book materialized in Ami's hands and she let out a scream of surprise and terror.

"Wh-What is this?!" Ami asked. "What do I do with it?!"

"A mountain of cats!" Kousagi continued in front of her. Kousagi looked back to see the book and she ripped it out of Ami's fingers. "See?! It's in the book!" She shouted. "It says they eat rabbits!" She let go of the book and it disappeared in a bright flash of light. The other four hovered around her having a difficult time following her train of thought. Kousagi's eyes darted around as she tried to locate what she had been looking for. "THERE!" She shouted pointing downward towards the large gathering of cats they had seen earlier. "Bring up those cats, everyone!" The others stared at her in horror.

"WHAT?!" Rei screamed.

"That's impossible!" Ami shouted. "All of this is impossible!" Kousagi presses her lips together pensively as her mind tried to come up with an idea...

_"What would Sailor Moon have done?" _She asked, but then her stomach fell. _"Sailor Moon isn't here! She isn't even real! How do I- I-" _Her heartbeat evened and her eyes hardened. "Everyone!" She said in a demanding tone. They all stared at her; continually wide-eyed. "Come together!" She ordered. They followed her lead and the five hovered together in a star shape. Kousagi glanced between the cats and the encroaching rabbits. They had to do something quickly. She looked back down at the cats and then at the other girls who were waiting in anticipation. "I- I- um..." Kousagi breathed in and she strengthened her back. She then turned towards the rabbits and lifted her hands. "Focus your powers together!" Kousagi ordered.

"Wait- What?" They were still uncertain, but the close proximity of the danger was pressing. Their own hearts beat wildly, but they closed their eyes and tried to obey Kousagi's orders. They began to glow with light and Kousagi looked upwards and her hands stretched outwards.

"Unite!" She shouted. " Come together!" She was speaking to the cats, but also to the other girls. "Become enormous and devour them!" She shouted. She began to glow with power as well and her heart beat happily. "Cats! Cats! Become a mountain of cats!" The cats began to come together below her and they looked upwards. "Go forth!"

**MUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The cats surged forward and its single mouth opened and swallowed the rabbit head whole. Kouasgi smiled brightly, but it was caught up in the explosion that filled the sky, and Kousagi screamed as she fell backwards through the sky towards the ground, but she was still smiling brightly. They did it! Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore and she hovered over the city with the soft scent wafting around her.

_"No! No!"_

_"The cat ate the rabbit..."_

_"The natural enemy of rabbits are cats... Taught by dumb Kousagi..." _She could hear the faint grumbles of the others next to her ear, but it didn't yet phase her as odd. She breathed in deeply and she could make out that the new scent was of something cooking.

"Mmm..." She let out with a sigh as she put her hands behind her head. "Rabbit meat? I'd try some." She said without really thinking. The scent was growing stronger, but her surroundings were growing darker.

_"You Girls!" _Kousagi jolted at the familiar voice's shout, and her surroundings shattered, and she was filled with a falling sensation. "Nodding off on top of being late?!" Kousagi's eyes opened and she found herself lying on the hard ground and above her stood... Kousagi blinked in surprise... Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna?

"Huh?" Kousagi let out softly as her mind worked to put in the pieces. Hadn't she just been outside? But now she was inside... In their house.

"Huh?" A soft, confused chorus rung out beside her and Kousagi began to get up slowly realizing she had been sleeping the entire time, but... she didn't remember going to sleep, or... even getting to cooking class!

"All of a sudden we're in cooking class?" Mako whispered behind her and Kousagi's mind remained a bit fuzzy, but she could make out Michiru exploding with anger behind them and she could hear Haruka trying to soothe her.

"You guys must be fearless!" Michiru cried.

"A dream where I transformed and was worked hard by Kousagi..." Rei whispered. Ami and Minako's eyes widened in horror.

"That's what I dreamed!" They cried and then the three of them locked eyes in panicked horror. "The same dream?!" They cried in unison.

"A dream where I worked them hard..." Kousagi whispered groggily. She always had difficulty waking up quickly. The other four girls froze and then they slowly turned to face her. Kousagi looked back over her shoulders at them. Rei stood up first.

"It was just a dream! Just a coincidence!" She fumed and she stormed towards the front of the house.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Michiru called after her and Haruka held her in place.

"Just calm down there..." The other three stood up and ran after Rei and away from Kousagi.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled angrily. She had just protected them form Michiru's wrath, and they just walked away? Fearless! Absolutely fearless!

Or perhaps a little too scared... and confused. Kousagi watched them go, and she glanced up at Setsuna who had stepped closer.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Kousagi stared up at her still somewhat groggy, but then her grogginess disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"N-No." She lied, but she sprung up to her feet and raced after the other girls. "Guys! Wait up!" Setsuna stood with her hands folded together in front of her and she watched Kousagi disappear out the door. Michiru stormed forward angrily.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" She fumed. She continued to rant and Haruka again attempted to calm her down. There was nothing to be done about it. Setsuna ignored the other two adults and she peered after Kousagi with a pensive expression as her lips pressed together.

"Setsuna?" Haruka's voice broke through to her and Setsuna turned her face slightly towards them. "Is something wrong?" Setsuna thought a moment longer and then shook her head.

"No. They were just acting a bit weird. And so have the other students." Setsuna commented.

"Well, summer vacation _is_ just around the corner." Haruka reasoned. Setsuna nodded slowly.

"You're right. Its just that." Setsuna agreed and she turned back towards the kitchen and left Haruka to deal with the still fuming Michiru.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Kousagi caught up to them and they turned to face her.<p>

"Stop following us!" Rei ordered. "It was just a dream, and we're sick and tired of hanging out with you!" She cried. "Just leave us alone!"

"But-"

"It was just a dream!" Mina joined in. They turned to race away from her and for once Kousagi did not prepare to follow them.

"It had to be more then just a dream! We all had it! The same dream!" She called after them. "And how did we end up in cooking class?" She asked, but they continued to leave her behind and ignoring her. She bit her lip and then rose her hand into the air. "I'll show you" She cried out. "Parallel Moon Power!" She shouted loudly closing her eyes. "Make Up!" Kousagi opened her eyes and stared down at her unchanged attire. "Uh-" Kousagi's eyes narrowed sadly and her hand lowered. She pulled it close to her chest and her fingers curled together tightly as her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes closed sadly. It had to have been... more then just a dream... She couldn't go back to this... to this **nightmare**!

* * *

><p>Notes: This is mostly just a retelling of the side story "Parallel Sailor Moon", but with a few scenes we didn't see. I assumed there had been people who haven't seen it and decided I need to tell it in order to keep my story making sense as to what was going on. I actually don't think the Senshi's colours would be the same as their parents. In fact I HIGHLY doubt it. I assume they would be like Chibiusa and have their own outfits. But there is a reason they need to be at least similar in colours for the story. Not in this one but the next, and so I caved and gave into the un-creativity that having them the same colours presents. Roll with it. :)<p> 


End file.
